Understanding
by the-vatican-cameo
Summary: When Harry accidently apparates to Panem, he meets Katniss and Gale. Katniss teaches him about the Hunger Games. This is set pre, during, and if you all wish for me to continue, after the 74th Hunger Games. Rated T for themes of the Games and such. Disclaimer: I am not Collins or Rowling, but I do admire them very much.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm theoddpoetgirl (even though this isn't poetry) and this is my first Fan Fiction. I'm going to try to update everyday, but if I can't I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this!**

**~theoddpoetgirl**

* * *

Harry remembers exactly how it happened. He just turned 17, old enough to apparate. He had the fullest intention of apparating to Ron's house, but somehow his train of thought became interrupted. He started to think about how Ron had been to Egypt and how he hadn't been outside of England. 'How dreadfully domestic I am,' he thought. By the time he realized it, he was in another country. He remembers falling in the woods, opening his eyes to the most beautiful picture of trees he had ever encountered outside of the Forbidden Forrest. He began to walk out of the forest, under a fence, and into a town. Harry had never seen this kind of poverty before. He saw all the children with skin hanging from their brittle bones. He suddenly felt guilty for thinking that at one point in time he had it bad. Not this bad. Not ever this bad. The people stared at him. He certainly wasn't from the Capitol, his dress was too...different?casual? They had never seen this attire before. He certainly wasn't a district-goer. He was too fit and fed. He was glancing at a young girl being shoved by a Peacekeeper when he felt a blow to his shoulder himself.

"What are you looking at, scum?" said a man in an odd white hat and jumpsuit. The same uniform as the man shoving the little one.

"Nothing, sir."

"Better be." The Peacekeeper was slightly taken aback by this boy's dress and accent. Was he mocking the Capitol? The Peacekeeper decided better of it, and let the odd one go.

Harry knew that he simply wasn't in England anymore. He was heading back to the forest when he heard a young girl scream. He could sense the sadness in this poor town, the depression radiating off the buildings and floating into the sky. He took his time heading back to the woods. When he got there, he sat for a while, pondering what country he was in. Certainly not Egypt. He began to walk again, he enjoyed the fact of not being threated by the darkest wizard of all time, when an arrow whizzed by his head.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Ga-Wait, who are you?" A girl appeared out of nowhere. She was stunning, beautiful green eyes and olive skin and wavy brown hair.

"I-I'm Harry."She drew her bow again.

"That accent. You're from the Capitol!" She almost released it, too, before he began to explain himself.

"No! Wait, what? The Capitol? What's that?" The girl seemed puzzled, but after a moment of thinking, she put her bow down and approached the strange boy.

"Where are you from? If you're not from the Capitol?"

"England, actually."

"Oh. Well. Sorry about that." England. She had never heard of such a place.

Just then, out of nowhere like the girl, a boy appeared.

"Hey, Gale," she said.

"Who's this? Is he from-?"

"No. Says he's from England. Ever heard of it?"

"No." The boy who Harry presumed to be Gale turned to Harry.

"What's your name?",he demanded.

"Harry. Harry Potter." As soon as he said his name, Gale drew his, whatever that thing was. It looked to be a home-made version of a slingshot.

"Tha-that voice! Kat, he's from the freaking Capitol! Did you not hear his voice?"

"Gale, I don't think he is. Look at the way he's dressed!" She sensed something about this boy. Not danger, but something more, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"True." Gale dropped his weapon. Even though Harry knew it couldn't hurt him with his wand in his back pocket, he still felt a bit relieved.

"I'm Katniss." She put her hand out for him to shake, but as soon as she did, Gale blocked it.

"Just because he's not from the Capitol doesn't mean he's not a threat, Kat."

"Oh, yeah."

Harry began to head further into the forest, sensing the meeting was over, when he heard the girl's voice.

"Wait!...Harry!"

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? This is the first Chapter of many more to come! Tell me what I'm doing wrong or right, reviews are super-appreiciated! BTW- I'm looking for a Beta-Reader! Please message me if you are interested! ~theoddpoetgirl**


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I'd just like to thank everyone who followed this story and left comments. I've seen better authors get nothing on their first chapter, but this being the first chapter of my FIRST Fic, I am truly honored. CaughtinalandSlide, I might have to ponder that idea. D|B 1313, thank you :) BOOKSAREAWESOME-MAXWOLF, thank you very much! I try to do the best I can with my grammar, but I feel that I still need a Beta-Reader. Ok, I hope you all enjoy where I'm going with this, but this chapter is mostly dialogue. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, not Harry, Gale or Katniss.

Please Enjoy,

~theoddpoetgirl

* * *

He turned. _'What did she want from him? If she knew who he was, the answer would be nothing.'_ He thought.

"Yeah?"

"How did you get here? I mean, no one is allowed outside their district most of the time, and coming from a different..."she didn't know what England was. Country, planet. God only knows with what Snow kept from them,"…_place_." That sounded like the right word to use.

What was he to tell her? "I'm a wizard who is wanted by our government and the darkest wizard of all time. I accidently travelled here through thin air, even though I meant to go to my best friend's house which is, by the way, magical." Something told him that that was _not _the best idea.

"I-I-uh…erm…"

"Did you walk?" she knew how stupid this question was, but she wanted answers. If she could get information from him about how to get to this "England", she could get away from Panem and keep her family safe. Maybe even create a better life.

He had to hold back a grin. "No, not exactly."

"Oh."

"Katniss," he paused,"would you mind telling me exactly where I am?"

She looked at him like he was crazy, but then again after what just happened; she shouldn't be surprised at all. "You're in District 12. In the country of Panem."

He was now the confused one. "Panem? Never heard of it…"

"Well then. We're just a hopeless case."

Harry assumed Gale gone now, he wasn't with Katniss anymore, and was glad. Gale seemed protective of Katniss. 'Must be brother and sister' he thought. They shared the same skin, eyes, and hair.

"You said that we're in District 12. How many districts are there?"

"There were 13, before the Rebellion and the Capitol blew 13 up, so now there are only 12."

Harry wasn't' sure if he felt safer here or not.

"It's weird you know," she started, "that you have the same voice as the people from the Capitol, but you're not from there. In fact, you don't even know what it is. Do you think that England is near the Capitol? Like, right behind it? The next country over?"

"No, no I don't think so."

"Oh." She didn't know whether to be sad or glad. If it was behind the Capitol, there might be a small chance that she could get there safe and it wouldn't be an ocean away. But now that it wasn't, she didn't know how she would get there.

"So, District 12. You all seem so sad. And, unhealthy. What's up with that?"

She rolled her eyes. Yep, he wasn't from anywhere near Panem. "You can thank the Capitol for that one."

"Are they your rulers or something? Like a committee of some sort?"

"No. The Capitol is the richest part of the country. Our ruler is President Coriolanus Snow!" She said their president's name in a deeper voice and an official tone, mocking their leader. He smiled, but the name sounded vaguely familiar to him. "But anyways, each District surrounding the Capitol is poorer, depending on how far away you are from the Capitol. I like to think of it as a target. The Capitol's the bull's-eye, where everyone wants to be. The districts are like the surrounding rings, each one further away from the Capitol means fewer points. Or, in this case, money."

"Ah. You seem to really admire your government, huh then?" he joked.

"Not. At. All." By now, they were sitting on a ledge, usually the one her and Gale sat at when they weren't hunting. They were looking out over the woods. "Each district has a special field they work in, usually providing for the Capitol. 1 is the closest, they're the luxury district. Almost as wealthy as the Capitol, and the wealthiest of all districts. 2 is masonry, the next one out. They're the biggest Capitol supporters, and are rewarded for it, they're spoiled. 3 is electronics, not much to say there. 4 is fishing. That's self-explanatory. 5 is power, not much there, either. 6 is transportation. You keeping up with this Harry?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot to absorb."

"I know."

"What about the rest of the districts?"She was a little surprised that he was interested in this.

"Oh, ok, um 7 is lumber, they start working there at an early age. 8 is textiles. Like clothes and stuff. 9 is grain. 10 is livestock, and even though they're close to us, we never see any meat. 11 is agriculture, but I hear the Peacekeepers are very strict and everyone's hungry. Hungrier than us, if you can believe that. And now, we arrive at 12. We're here to produce coal. We mine. We're the poorest district there is. If you want to count 13, some still do, they were graphite mining. So what do you do in England?"

"I go to school." It seemed like a normal response, not suspicious.

"Well, so do I, but I mean what does England do?"

"Our government is slightly different. We don't really have to…work in a certain field according to where we live."

"I think I'm starting to like this England."

"Katniss, I think I'll stay here for a couple days. I need new scenery."

"You can't stay with me; I have too many mouths to feed. I have my mom and my sister Prim." He noticed she didn't list Gale as her family.

"Oh, that's ok, I'll just camp out here. " She rose, thinking he meant here here, like on this cliff.

"Oh, ok. Um, I'll be seeing you then."

"See you. Soon. See you soon. Do you come out here every day? Or…"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well ok. See you."

She walked away. He knew he needed to help this girl. She had been nothing but kind to him. With that thought, he checked to see that she was gone, and apparated away; with full intentions of coming back.

* * *

So what did you all think? I would love to know. Just leave a comment! Anyone interested in being a Beta, please private message me. I know that this chapter wasn't as good as the first, but I couldn't really think of a better way to have Katniss explain Panem to Harry.

Until Next Time,

~theoddpoetgirl


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I'm terribly sorry that I did not update yesterday, I have 2 very good reasons 1) I was not feeling too well. 2) My new Beta-Reader, ohdumbledear and I are getting used to sending the documents back and forth! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they make my day! And here are some answers to CaughtinalandSlide's questions, in case some of you were wondering as well, and I felt that some of them did require addressing. These are the ones that I can answer without giving too much away about where I'm going with the plot:

1)Why does harry have a Capitol accent?- I always imagined a Capitol accent like a British accent. Movie Effie kind of has a British accent, so that's where that came from.

2)What about Voldemort, is he dead or will Harry have to go back and fight him?- Currently, Voldemort is alive, and I have that addressed lightly in this chapter.

3)Is he in the future and the wizarding world has been decimated or are they even more hidden?- This takes place after the Half-Blood Prince, after Dumbledore's passing.

If you have any questions about this story, please leave them in the reviews section and I would be delighted to answer them.

DISCLAIMER: I am not Collins or Rowling, but I admire them greatly.

~theoddpoetgirl

* * *

Harry was now back at Ron's house. He walked in the door; the familiar smell of something baking filled his nose and the house bustling as usual. Fred and George were facing the wrath of Percy, after they put their newest prank into his pumpkin juice, Puking Pastels: The Potion. Molly only adding to the argument. Ginny was at the kitchen table, playing with her pygmy puff. He felt as if he was viewing a scene in a movie before Ron came up behind him.

"Hey Harry! Thought you'd never be here!"

"Oh, sorry. I apparated out of the country. By accident, of course." Just then, Hermione came up behind them.

"Gosh, Hermione. I need people to stop doing that to me today!"

"What's the matter with him?" she asked Ron.

"Say's he apparated out of the country."

"Ron, can we go up to your room?"

"Sure. Everything ok?"

"Yeah. I just a need to explain this to you both someplace where you can concentrate on your thoughts a little more."

Ron and Hermione were equally confused. Harry thought if anyone had heard of this "Panem", Hermione had. Once up to Ron's room, Hermione didn't hesitate to ask questions.

"What's with being all cryptic Harry?"

"Yeah, you're not acting like yourself very much," Ron added.

"Ok, you're going to think I'm crazy. Loonier than Luna even. But I apparated out of the country on accident. I went to someplace called Panem. Ever heard of it, Hermione?"

"No, but it rings a bell, and I don't know why."

Ron jumped in. "The same bell that Nicholas Flammel rang? Maybe you can think of this one a lot sooner. Almost got killed on that little mission."

"Ron, let her think."

"Panem….sorry nothing. I must be thinking of something else."

This was the first time Hermione didn't know something. As ashamed as he was to say it, Harry didn't know what to do. Hermione had always known something about everything, and they fell back on that knowledge. Harry didn't know if he should take them to Panem, or what. The list of options went on forever. He finally decided.

"C'mon guys. Hold my hands, I'm taking you."

They did as he instructed and found themselves viewing the same thing Harry saw earlier. They took in the trees and open space. After what seemed like hours of silence, Harry chose to break it.

"So this is Panem. We're in district 12."

"Do people live here? This looks like all woods," Ron wondered.

"Yes, but we can't go into town. I did, and they thought I was crazy. I think I almost got arrested."

"Why were you so persistent on coming back here, Harry?"

"I met a girl. In these woods. She explained to me this country. It's kind of cruel. She'll be back here tomorrow and I'm coming back. You guys can come, too. If you want."

"I will." Hermione was the first to answer.

"Well if she's going, I'm going."

"It's settled. We're coming back here tomorrow morning."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Mom's going to kill me. I didn't tell her we were leaving."

They apparated back to the Weasley house, with Molly yelling at them sure enough.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU APPARATE OUT OF THE COUNTRY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?"

Harry spoke up," Mrs. Weasley, I took them. It was my fault. I didn't really give them a choice."

Immediately, Mrs. Weasley softened. "Oh, Harry. It's ok. I bet you had a good reason for it. I have lunch on the table. Enjoy."

Ron turned to Hermione. "How come if it's me, I'm being bad, but if it's Harry, he had a good cause? How is that right?"

"Maybe she trusts Harry more than you."

"Why? I'm her kid!"

"That's why," Hermione smiled.

They ate lunch and then talked for a little.

Each was anxious to go back to the new country, each for different reasons. Harry wasn't sure about this place, but he knew that something was up with the way Katniss spoke of it. He had to find out what. He just hoped that when they went back, it would be Katniss who they found instead of Gale. For some reason, Harry felt him a threat. He knew that Katniss was a muggle, but were there any magical folk in the districts? There had to be. The sun crossed the sky and the moon took its place. Before they knew it, night was upon them and they went to bed. Harry's head was clogged with so many thoughts that night, he couldn't sleep. There were thoughts of Panem and Voldemort. But the thing that haunted Harry the most was the constant replay of Dumbledore's death. He kept hearing those last words spoken,

"Severus. Please."

The greatest wizard of all time's last words were an attempt to gain mercy from the enemy he spent half of his life creating, and they were spoken to a man he thought he could trust. This angered Harry more than anything.

* * *

So what did you think? I love hearing your opinions, so please review! Tell me what I'm doing wrong and/or right! I hope you all are enjoying this story, as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you for reading, it means the world to me!

~theoddpoetgirl


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, I know that an apology is in order. I haven't updated in forever, and I'm sorry. Remember when I said I wasn't feeling well in the earlier chapters? Well that truned into full blown sickness, and I haven't been able to get on to give you all a new chapter. That's why my writing quality hasn't been as good as the first. I feel a little bit better, and was able to get on to give you all this. It's a little shorter than my typical chapter, but I figured it was something. Thank you to everyone reading my story, and following it and anyone who left reviews! I apprieciate them, and in fact thrive off of them! :)

Please Enjoy,

~theoddpoetgirl

* * *

The sun shining through the holes in the worn out curtains of the worn out house in the worn out District stirred Katniss Everdeen. She didn't want to ever get up, but she knew she had to get out earlier than usual. Today was the day she dreaded. The Reaping. She barely rubbed the sleep out of her eyes when the screaming shook her. Prim. It was her first Reaping. Katniss remembered her first Reaping all too well. She remembered her father reassuring her that she wouldn't be picked. And he was right. She wasn't. She rushed to Prim's side.

"It's ok. It's ok. They're not going to pick you, it's your first Reaping." She hoped she would be as right as her father.

"I dreamed it. They picked my name out of the bowl. They picked me!" she sobbed.

"Shhh. It's ok. They're not going to pick you."

She continued to cry on.

"Want me to sing o you?" Prim nodded. Katniss sang, and finished with

"I gotta go, ok?"

Prim asked why.

"I just do. Are you gonna be ok? Go back to sleep, ok?" Prim nodded once more.

Katniss dressed and got her leather jacket. She headed out to the forest, mildly eager to see Harry. She was surprised that he stayed. No one ever wanted to stay in District 12. No one ever did. No one willingly, anyways. She ducked under the fence and found her bow and arrows. She aimed for a deer, the first one she saw in forever, when something scared it away. She looked behind her, hoping it was Harry, even though it scared the deer. It was only Gale.

"Damn you, Gale!"

"Who were you going to sell it too? This place is crawling with Peacekeepers!"

"Peacekeepers! It was the first deer I've seen in a year." He faked a look of sympathy, and then shot a stone at a bush, evoking a flock of birds. She shot, and she got her daily load. She smiled back at him. They worked wonderfully together. She became so used to their routines of meeting up and hunting. Then a large shadow swallowed them. Gale tackled Katniss and they ducked until the light shined again. The Capitol ship arrived. They crawled to their cliff. Harry wasn't there, Katniss noticed. Gale pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small roll.

"Oh my gosh, Gale! What did you have to trade for this?" He tore it in two, with a smile on his face, He was proud of his pay.

"A couple squirrels." She devoured her half. It was wonderful. She looked around. Harry was nowhere in sight.

They talked for a while. Gale went on about how he wished that the Games didn't exist. Katniss shot him down every time.

"It's not going to happen, Gale."

"What do you say we run away? Just go past those woods?" She thought of whatever England was.

"There's nothing there." She hesitated to say this. She pictured her life elsewhere. In "England." And Gale wasn't in it. She loved him like a brother, but she would only take Prim and her mother. Small groups travel better. She sensed that he caught her hesitate, so to be sure, she said,

"Prim? In the woods?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

The moment came where the conversation died down, and they had to part.

"I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

And Katniss headed back to her home, where her mother had Prim ready.

"Layed something out for you." Her mother mumbled. Prim looked depressed as ever. Katniss couldn't stand it.

* * *

What did you think? I know I stopped at on odd point, but trust me, I know where I'm going with it! Sorry for stopping you all at odd place, but I promise I'll try to update constantly from now on! Anyone who suffers from migranes, you know where I'm coming from! I just couldn't do it. Thank you for reading! And please review!

Until Next Time,

~theoddpoetgirl


	5. Chapter 5

**Good evening! (that's when it is where I'm at :) Ok, I had a certain plan for this chapter, but I knew it would be hard to convey in both Harry and Katniss, without switched POV's every sentence. So Chapter 5 (this one) is Harry's. It's only about 170 words, but you'll understand why I ended it here. That's why I uploaded two chapters today. Chapter 6 is Katniss's, and its about 330 words. Once you get to the next Chapter (6), you'll see why I did it, and hopefully I won't have to do it again like this. Kayla Queen, yes this is a Harry/Katniss story. :) I know, right! I haven't seen one either, so I'm like "I'm going to write one!" So you might ask why I didn't upload earlier today. I've been watching Doctor Who! Gosh, it's addicting! Any other Whovians reading this? Now I'm just rambling! Please enjoy!**

~theoddpoetgirl

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione apparated back to Panem in the morning. They waited. Minutes turned into hours.

"Look mate, I don't know what you saw yesterday, but I don't see that girl you were talking about." Ron finally broke the silence.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I actually agree with Ron. This might be another country, but maybe when you apparated, you fell and took a blow to the head."

"She was here! I-I swear!"

"Well I'm going back home. I hope you find this girl, and when you do, I'd be more than happy to meet her, but for now, I'm leaving. This is one adventure I'm skipping out on. Hermione, you coming with me?"

"Actually, yes. I'm not feeling too well. Good luck Harry, and try to stay alive." They were whisked away into a cloud, and then they were gone. Just as they left, Harry heard a loud buzzing sound, almost like a warning. He did not know that the buzzing _was_ a warning. It warned of death, terror, and an unacceptable goodbye.

* * *

Please proceede to the next chapter! :) Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so this is the next part. Same time frame, but with Katniss. Sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

Katniss got ready for the Reaping. The worst part is the uncertainty. Not knowing where your fate lies. It eats you up inside. Knowing that you could _maybe_ die in two weeks, or _possibly _be alive. "Maybe" and "possibly" weren't her favorite words. Her mind began to wonder into various places, and before she knew it, the thought in her head was about the boy with the odd scar and glasses. Would she ever see him again? Quickly she scolded her mind for thinking about him. The only goal one should have in life is to stay alive. Then she remembered when he asked her if she would be there tomorrow. She thought she would be. That was before she remembered what today was. _Stupid, _she thought. _Now he thinks I ditched him._ Her mother walked in, but Katniss didn't notice, her thoughts secluding her from the outside world. Her mom began to braid her hair, intricately and beautifully. Then Prim walked in.

"I wish I looked like you…"

"I wish I looked like you!" Katniss said, trying to lighten the mood. She knew it wouldn't be easy with the macabre situation at hand. Prim turned to her mother, when Katniss noticed her shirt hanging out of her skirt.

"Tuck your tail in, little duck!" The bell calling for tragedy to strike rang, and the sisters headed to the stygian place. The walk seemed to last a lifetime. When they arrived, Prim froze.

"Go over to that table, and they'll prick your finger," Prim winced," but it'll only hurt for a second. When you're done, go with the other little kids." Prim nodded, still dazed. Both sisters got the blood drawn, and headed over to their designated areas. Katniss looked at Gale, who was already looking at her.

"You ok?" he mouths. She didn't know how to respond. That's when things began to flow together. The obnoxious escort walked onto the stage.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" Her voice reminded Katniss of Harry. The escort played a chessy video, even mouthing the last words. This woman couldn't be serious right?

"I just love that! Ladies first," the escort announced. Her hand dipped into the bowl, and the strip of paper with the unforunate girl's name on it was drawn out. The escort put her lips up to the microphone and it went in slow motion.

"Primrose Everdeen!" the overly cheerful woman cried.

* * *

**Ok everyone! Make sense now? I hope so! I know I ended on a semi-cliffhanger, but I have to keep you all reading somehow, now don't I? Thanks to everyone who followed me and this story, who favorited me and this story, and left reviews! I thrive off of things like that! So please, leave those reviews! They're very highly and sumpremely appreiciated! I hope you all are enjoying this, and if you have any questions DO NOT hesisitate to ask! Just leave them in the review section! I always answer, _always_ :) I love Snape! But anyways, and as always, thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**~theoddpoetgirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of the story! I hope you are enjoying it! If you all don't mind, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my cousin Clayton. He passed away very recently at the age of 16. I thought that this chapter would be the best, since it is about the Reaping, and how lives are taken from us too soon and unexpectedly. He wanted to be a cartoonist, and even contacted a company. They told him to write back when he was out of high school because he was terrific. But anyways, this chapter is for you Clayton.**

**~theoddpoetgirl**

* * *

Suddenly, Harry noticed that this place was more silent than usual. He walked back through the woods like he had done on his first visit, and ducked under the fence. He noticed that there was no one in town, not even the men he assumed were the police. That's when he heard the name being called. "Primrose Everdeen!" Where did that name sound familiar to him? Suddenly it hit him. Primrose was Prim. Part of Katniss's family. That's when he heard her voice. The voice of the huntress he met in the woods.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute! " What was she volunteering for? What's a tribute? What's happening? He almost went out to see, but then remembered how he got treated yesterday and stayed behind the building that was hiding him. Then he heard a voice that sounded much younger than the others.

"No! Katniss! Don't go!" This must be Prim. Katniss spoke again.

"Prim, go find mom." He then heard a voice just like his own.

"C'mon up, now! What's your name?" _That's_ why he got interrogated. Gale and Katniss thought he was from wherever this voice was from. The Capitol.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." Harry gasped, but didn't know why. It just felt like something he should do. They were sisters. She was volunteering for her sister. It must be something wonderfully good, or terribly bad. The other voice came back.

"And now for the boys!" There was a pause not just in the escort's speech, but in the breathing of a district.

"Peeta Mellark!" Harry heard the boy's footsteps as Peeta travelled up the steps.

"Shake hands, you two! May I present to you, the Tributes of District 12. May the odds be _ever _in your favor!" Harry knew that within seconds, the place he was standing would be covered with people. He had to get away, quick. So he did what got him here in the first place. He apparated. He didn't know where, so he just thought of one thing. Katniss Everdeen. He fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Oh-oh my god! What? How? Who? What the…?"

"I can explain, just give me second!" He pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the door.

"Repello Muggletum."

"What the hell does that mean?" She demanded.

"It'll make those police men forget about coming in here, but only temporarily. It'll give me enough time to explain myself."

"Yes. Please do. It would be nice. I'm sorry, I'm just sort of panicking, you know? I mean, my little sister gets Reaped, I volunteer, and now the stranger that was in the woods just shows up in the Justice Building which is where I'm at. It's all good. Normal life. Nothing strange about that…"

"Ok, chances are Katniss; you're not going to believe a word I say. But I need you too, okay? Just understand. You'll have questions, and I'll answer them. You will have to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Why should I?"

"Do I seem like a threat? Yes, I seem strange, but in a threatening way? If I wanted to harm you, wouldn't I have done so by know? Right now, and I don't know what you volunteered for, but it doesn't sound good, what have you got to lose by taking help?" She pondered these questions for a moment. He was right. Chances are she was going to die.

"Ok. I'll listen."

"Good. That's good. Ok, here's the gist. I am a wizard. Are we still good?" She remembered reading about such fairy tales in school when she was little. The ones about magic were always her favorite. A wizard. Just like in the stories. But he didn't have a pointy hat or long beard. Most wizards were good, right?

"Yeah, still following you."

"Fantastic. Ok, what I did to come here is called apparating. It means that I can travel to any place that I think of."

"Then why did you apparate to Panem if you didn't even know it existed?"

"I was thinking about how my best friend had been all over the world when I haven't even been out of England," he confessed.

"So there are places other than Panem and England?" _Had this girl lived under a rock her whole life? _He thought. _Oh yeah, this mysterious Capitol. _

"Many more. But anyways-"

"Wait. Did you apparate here? Like where we are now?"

"Yes. Why do you-"

"How did you think of this building if you didn't even know it existed?"

"I-uh…I just thought of you…" She noticed him blushing.

"Oh. Ok."

"Ok, now that I've explained this to you, you have to explain to me about all this "Reaping" stuff, and volunteering and the odds gibberish."

"Remember when I said that there were thirteen districts?"

"Yes."

"Well the reason why thirteen doesn't exist anymore is because the Capitol blew it up."

"You told me that. Why did they blow it up?"

"They rebelled against the Capitol."

"Ah. Now what's this all got to do with what just happened today?"

"After the rebellion, the Capitol formed a treaty. The Treaty of Treason. It states that every year, one boy and one girl from each district between the ages of twelve and eighteen will be put into the Hunger Games. In the Hunger Games, each boy and girl will fight to the death, leaving one victor. This is to show of the pain and the struggle. It's our sacrifice. The one victor is to show of how the Capitol shows mercy. Sometimes it's been sibling against sibling. They don't care. Those slobs only find it that much more entertaining."

"What do you mean?"

"The people of the Capitol. It's all a big show to them. It's their entertainment. They broadcast the Games everywhere and people have to watch it. The broadcast includes everything. Every kick, punch, breath, stab, wound, and eventually kill. And here's the thing, the people of the Capitol don't have to provide Tributes."

"So every year, there's like a ceremony to see who gets randomly picked to…possibly die?"

"Yes. But, you are allowed to volunteer for someone, if you are eligible for their spot. A female can't volunteer for a male and vice versa. And you have to have the age requirement. A parent cannot volunteer for their child. Volunteering is like taking their place.'"

"So today, out there, you volunteered for your sister?"

"Yes. Do they have anything like this in England?"

"No way. In fact, anything like that is illegal." That's when they heard footsteps coming. He looked at her.

"I've got to-"

"I know."

"I'll be right back, ok? When I know everyone is gone."

"Ok." And as soon as he apparated away, the door opened. And what Katniss saw made her feel like nothing.

* * *

**Yes, repello muggletum is a real spell, I looked it up. It make muggles forget about what they're doing (i.e. attacking a wizard) and remembering some "important" meeting or even, causing them to leave, but only temporarily. Any questions, comments, suggestions, critisism, anything at all, just leave it in the reviews. I love reviews! They make my day! So please, review! Thanks to everyone who follows me and the story, favorited me and the story, and left reviews! Oh, and I'm looking for a beta-reader! If you're interested, please private message me! Thank you! **

**Until next time,**

**~theoodpoetgirl**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't uploaded in about a week. I went on vacation. I hope you all liked the Narcissa/Snape One-Shot that I uploaded, like, 5 mintues before we left! :) But I'm back now, and I should be updating on the regular basis of every other day. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and favorites and follows. They inspire me so much! Enjoy!

Oh! Yuval25, I used . (Reliable, I know) But if you search Harry Potter spells, it will give you the complete list from A-Z in alphabetical order.

~theoddpoetgirl

* * *

There was her mother, with no expression on her face and not a tear in her eyes. _Had she not just seen her child being Reaped and the other child volunteer for her?_ _Does she even know? Does she even care? _And behind her mother was Prim, looking like the smallest child on Earth right then. She ran out from behind her mother and hugged Katniss to no end.

"Prim, take care of mom. Don't take any more food from them. Gale will bring you game." Prim nodded, with tears in her eyes. Katniss walked over to her mother.

"And you. Take care of Prim. Don't phase out! You hear me?! Be strong." Her mother nodded, with not a hint of feeling. The Peacekeeper came in and took them away. _Maybe it's better that they take our families away so quickly. It doesn't quite register for us. And you know the shortest goodbyes are often the best. No they're not. _She was fighting herself. That's when Gale walked in. Katniss hugged him, although she noticed him tense.

"Take care of Prim."

"I will. I'll bring her food every day."

"Good." The Peacekeeper gave him the shortest visit ever removing him then. As soon as the doorknob closed, Harry appeared. Katniss jumped.

"This is still going to take some getting used to…"

"Yeah, you're absorbing this all quite well for a muggle. I'm surprised the Ministry hasn't come after me yet." _Maybe because they don't know that this country, that these people even exist, he thought. _

"Muggle?"

"Oh sorry, it means a non-magical person."

"That would definitely be me then."

"Ok, so you're in these Games and chances are you're going to die? Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well we can't let that happen, can we?"

"How can _you_ prevent this?"

"Oh if you only knew who I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't mind it. Now, I'm coming up with a plan. We're getting you out. Alive."

"But why do you care if I die or not? We aren't related and you've known me for two days..."

"A life's a life, no matter how important or not. I've seen too many people die when I feel like I could've helped them, and I'm not adding you to the list. Katniss, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"How do you know Gale? Is he like your cousin or something…?"

"No. Just a friend. I've known him for forever. He's my only friend, besides Madge. He's really all I have."

"Not anymore." He looked into her eyes, and she into his. They both felt something, but broke the connection when it was getting too strong.

"Now about that other tribute, Peter I think it was?"

"Oh, Peeta. Yeah, what about him?"

"Do you know him at all?"

"Well, there was this one thing, when we were younger. It wasn't really anything. He just sort of kind of in a way saved my life. He threw me some bread when my family was starving."

"We'll get him out, too."

"What? How…? Only one victor! What don't you get about that?"

"I can do it. My friends and I. We'll do it. I believe, Katniss, that we have just declared a war on the Capitol. And they don't even know it yet."

"There-there are more like you?"

"We're a whole society! The world is composed of two branches of human. Muggles and the magical. Society can't know about magic. Can you imagine the outburst?" _More like him? That means a better chance of getting out of here._

They heard the footsteps again.

"I have to go to the train, Harry. Can you apparate there?"

"Yeah. I'll bring my friends, too. I know one who will be fascinated by you." Harry left just in time. The escort who had introduced herself as Effie Trinket walked in.

"Time to go to the Capitol!" Katniss still wondered how this woman kept a straight face.

Once on the train, Katniss asked Effie where her room was.

"Right down the hall and though that door! Do you feel okay, dear?"

A now mildly drunk Haymitch answered this one for her. "Sweetheart, her whole life just got ruined, and you're asking her if she's as happy as you are? Even if she was ok, I doubt she would be as happy as you. Because that's near impossible."

"Haymitch! How rude to talk to me like that! Why must you be such a pain?"

"I have an idea," he responded, blatantly ignoring her question.

"And what would that be?"

"How about you get that stick out of your ass and have a drink once in a while."

"Haymitch! How crude must you be?"

"I bet I have more fun than you do cotton candy. Ha ha, I think I'll call you that from now on. Double C. Cotton Candy. "

The escort just sighed and put her hands in her head while Katniss had to stifle a laugh. Katniss walked down the hall into her bedroom, and as she was closing the door, she heard Haymitch say

"Hey Double C, can you get me the scotch?"

She plopped down on her bed, waiting for Harry to return. Even though it was on a train, it was nicer than what she had back home. She wondered how many girls were here before her. The ghosts invaded her mind. She pictured all the tributes that she could remember in her place. Sitting on this bed. Listening to Effie and Haymitch argue. But she knew that none of them had ever had the help of a wizard.

* * *

So what do you think? I'm contemplating whether Hermione and Ron should play a part in this, or if they should stay out of the story for now. I'm leaning more towards bringing them in, but I'm not sure...Anyways, please review! It's encouraging to the soul! Thank you for reading, I'm truly humbled by the number of people following, and those of you that don't have an account reading, because I know how it feels, I was there, too. :) Until next time,

~theoddpoetgirl


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I've been getting many requests for longer chapters, so I've made this one about 1,130 words, only a tad bit longer than my usual. If you want them longer or shorter, just let me know. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think this one has been one of my favorites to write. Thanks!**

**~theoddpoetgirl**

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry apparated back to the Weasley household.

"Finally! We thought you were never coming back," Ron greeted Harry.

"Do you guys want me to prove to you that I'm not crazy?" Hermione was the first one to jump at the offer.

"Sure. I've got to get out of this place. It's getting more and more dangerous everyday here for the muggle born."

"You coming Ron?"

"Might as well. Hang on just a second." Ron walked out of the room and down a few stairs.

"Mom!" He shouted. "We're going out of the country again!"

She shouted back, "Why? Ronald Weasley, what are you-"

"Harry's taking us. Says he has something he needs to show us!"

"Oh, well alright. Stay safe and don't wander off."

"_I'm not three,"_ Ron mumbled to himself. He came back into a room full of laughter. Hermione and Harry were snickering.

"Just making sure she doesn't panic like last time."

"Oh is that so? Okay, everybody hold my hands, and Ron, don't wander off." Hermione couldn't stand it any longer and started giggling. Then, they vanished into thin air and landed on the moving train.

"Well this brings back memories, doesn't it?" Ron said, looking around the train.

Katniss arose from the couch when he spoke.

"This is Katniss Everdeen. The girl I was telling you about."

"Katniss, these are my best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They're just like me. Magical."

"Harry! Do you want the Ministry to throw us all in Azkaban?! We're not allowed to reveal ourselves in front of muggles! You know that. May I recall the incident with Dolores Umbridge?"

"She already knows, Hermione. I told her everything."

"Bloody hell, Harry! Have you gone mad? You know what they'll do to us, we're already -"

"That's enough Ron. I used a spell here earlier and nothing happened. I even did a charm to prevent muggles for a little bit. Nothing then, either."

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"This is just a theory," Harry began, "But I think because no one knows this country exists. I mean, you haven't heard of it, and that right there raises caution."

"I don't know everything, Harry…"

"Yeah, but you'd think that anyone would have heard of such a vicious place." Katniss just stood there awkwardly the whole time.

"What do you mean vicious?"

"Katniss, can you tell them what you told me? About the Hunger Games and such?" She nodded, and began to tell Ron and Hermione about Panem. Hermione gasped often through the tale, Ron just sat and listened. When she was finished telling them about a place not unlike Hell, the very one they were in now, Hermione was near crying. She stood up and walked over to Katniss and gave her hug.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this." Katniss didn't know what to do. It took a minute to register and slowly she began to put her arms around the crying witch embracing her, and Katniss began to pry Hermione off of her.

"It's ok, it's not your fault," Katniss said. When Hermione finally let go for good, Katniss took a step further away from her, not really wanting to be assaulted again by an upset Hermione. Finally, Harry spoke up.

"We're going to get her and Peeta out of there. And everyone else we can. "

"I still don't see how. The Capitol will have you killed," Katniss said.

"We have magic." Harry spoke for the group.

"And who's to say that the Capitol doesn't have magic either?" Katniss shot back, keeping up with every argument Harry had. She might not be magical, but she wasn't stupid.

"That's the only trouble. We don't know what's up against us." Harry answered.

"Can't you just apparate everyone out of here?" Ron said.

"It isn't that easy. Would that look a tad shady? And that would only stop the killing of these sets of tributes. We want to stop this for good." Katniss wasn't sure why this boy was so keen on saving her and all the other lives. It's not like she meant anything to him or any of the other people did. And she could do fine on her own.

"It's too risky." Katniss finally said after fighting her thoughts.

"It's worth a shot."

"A shot in the dark," Katniss grumbled.

The door opened and in walked Haymitch.

"Hey Katharine have you seen the scot-"he paused mid-sentence when he noticed Harry and the others standing there.

"I'm not even drunk yet and the hallucinations already start." Katniss knew she had to tell Haymitch something. The one time he wasn't drunk was the only time they needed him to be.

"We should erase his memory, Harry." Ron said.

"No. You can't. He's my mentor. He survived the Games and he's my only chance of survival as much as I hate to say it."

"And how would you be able to erase my memory? You from the Capitol? You sound like it. You sound just like Cotton Candy out there."

"Wait a minute. So he knows a lot about how the Games work, what the Capitol does and such?" Hermione's brain was practically giving off sparks.

"Unfortunately," Haymitch retorted.

"Harry," Hermione said slowly, "We could use him to our advantage. If he knows how these people function, we could back a better plan. We would know more about what we're up against."

"True. Haymitch, is it?" Harry asked.

"The one and only, drunk and homely," he replied.

"You're not going to believe a word I say. But I need to you too. It's all true." Harry explained to him what he did to Katniss. After he was finished, all Haymitch had to say was:

"What are you drinkin'? Whatever it is, I need that. Sounds strong, and I need strong. Some kind of Capitol Concoction?"

"No sir. It's all true."

"Ooh, sir. This one actually has some manners. I tell you," he put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "There's a lady out there. She has big pink hair. And I think she'd just _love_ to be around you."

Katniss finally spoke up. "Haymitch, they're not lying. Or drinking alcohol, or doing drugs. " She turned to Harry. "Isn't there some spell or whatever you can do to prove it?" Harry took out his wand.

"Accio scotch." The bottle flew across the room into Harry's hand.

"Hell!" Haymitch exclaimed. "Okay, I believe you. But why are you still here if she," he pointed to Katniss," already explained the bullshit we go through to you?"

"I want to help, sir. We want the Hunger Games to stop. Forever. We want to take down the Capitol, and we have a better chance of doing so with your help. So will you do it?"

* * *

**Kind of left you hanging, huh? I love doing that! Sorry, I'm partially evil when the situation calls for it. What did you think? If you can't tell by now, I LOVE playing around with the character of Haymitch, he's just so much fun to write! I can only imagine what fun Ms. Collins had with him. Thank you to everyone who favorited me as an author, and this story; and if you followed me as a writer and this story. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they make my day! So please review! And a super huge thanks to my Beta-Reader SilverBelle11. She's awesome, but way too nice when it comes to her critique :) Hope you all enjoyed this one! Until next time,**

**~theoddpoetgirl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I know it seems like ages since I updated, and for that I am so terribley sorry. I know the fury that you might be/ have experienced. I have had a run with moving, and so far I like the new place. But I won't be updating as often as before, but I will defiantely try to update once a week. As Ron would say, I have my "priorities sorted." :) Thank you to my Beta, you're awesome! And please, enjoy!**

**~theoddpoetgirl**

* * *

"We need you on board, Haymitch. Do you side with us, or the Capitol?"

"Why not? It might be fun. Besides, Miss Trinket out there won't let us have any fun. She's a bad influence, children," Haymitch remarked, in a tone mocking the escort, complete with waving his pointed finger about.

"Haymitch, what do you have against poor Effie anyways?" Katniss asked. Effie seemed to be the only thing that man talked about.

"Well for starters, she's from the Capitol. That doesn't exactly give her a boost. And, in case you haven't noticed, princess, she's just a tad bit obnoxious," he said holding up his thumb and index finger together. "And she tries to take the one thing I love away from me. Kind of like how you volunteered for your sister because you didn't want her to go, I have to stand up for my alcohol so she doesn't reap that, too."

"That made no sense whatsoever Haymitch, but I really wasn't expecting a real answer anyways," Katniss remarked.

"I hate to interrupt this mentor tribute bonding time here, but shouldn't we start making plans?" Harry finally broke in.

"That sounds good to me," Katniss replied. "So we need to keep this under tight wraps, right? Because if Haymitch's girlfriend out there hears anything, chances are she's going run and tell her Capitol friends and it could get back to Snow."

Even though Harry, Ron and Hermione had just gotten there and met these people, they knew enough about the situation to laugh about it.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Haymitch said a little too quickly.

"We do need to get people in on this from early on. Like Peeta. He can be very helpful. Haymitch, do you know of anyone else we can use to our advantage involved with the Games?"

"Try the Stylists. We have new ones this year. And they're always in the Capitol."

"Good. Okay, Katniss, would you get Peeta? I think we should tell him now. When Haymitch is around," Harry said. She nodded and left.

"So you're really gonna do this, huh kid?" Haymitch asked Harry.

"I have full intentions to, sir."

"It's about time someone does something. You remind me of myself, you know. In my Games, I kind of protested. I used their technology against them."

Katniss had come back with Peeta.

"Katniss, said you wanted to talk about strategies with us- who…who are they?" He motioned at the trio.

"They're going to keep you alive," Haymitch answered.

"Firstly, you should know that we are not from the Capitol," Harry began. He was tired of everyone saying that, and even more sick of having to explain that he wasn't from the Capitol.

"Good to know." Peeta let go a breath of relief. Peeta knew that they weren't Tributes; he had watched the other Reapings with his mother. But if they weren't from the Capitol of the Districts, who were they? He wondered.

"We're from England," Hermione added, almost as if she was reading his mind. Peeta looked at Katniss; an expression of helplessness was displayed on his face.

"Just listen to them," she told him. Harry began giving the standard speech, the one given twice before starting out with the same line each time, only exchanging me for us and I for we.

"You're not going to believe us, but we need you to. We're magical." Every time Harry said it, he felt more like a fool and less of an actual wizard.

"What? Like the guys with long beards and wands?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, like that kind. We actually exist." Harry sounded more like he was a, well, he didn't know because mermaids and magic and unicorns and fairies and dragons did exist. But they weren't exactly a fairy tale. They were more or less a nightmare that Harry had lived.

"We're going to use our magic to help you and Katniss and whoever else we can to get out alive and end the Games for good."

Peeta didn't know what to do or say. He just sat there for a minute, processing the information that had just been fed to his brain.

"They're starting a rebellion, Peeta." Katniss said.

"And you both are going to be the mascots for it." Harry added.

"What? Why? Choose someone else. Why can't you do it? People would have more faith in you all." Katniss protested.

"Because they can't know we exist. If they know what's backing the rebellion, they know how to stop it. It'll be our advantage. They don't know we exist, the biggest threat to them, and they don't know we exist." Harry replied, trailing off at the end with a wistful gleam in his eye, and an unmatched certainty in his voice.

"That's brilliant, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So when do we get to the Capitol?" Harry asked Haymitch.

"In a couple of days," Haymitch responded.

"We should go back home until then." Ron spoke up after a while.

"Agreed. Your mom will kill us if we don't get back soon," said Hermione.

"I'll be right there, you go ahead." Harry said, entering his mind, thinking up all the possibilities on how to do this without both his worlds coming to a tragic end. Ron and Hermione left, leaving Harry, Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch alone.

Peeta caught up to the world, all the thoughts coming to a halt in his mind when he realized what was truly going on. He didn't want innocent people to die. He didn't want his girlfriend back home to be six feet under before they even married. He knew very well that the first place The Capitol would attack would be their home District, more specifically the people he and Katniss loved. He couldn't let that happen. Peeta didn't want to fight, but he would fight for what he loved. Peeta wished that he could put all his faith in these people, that he could trust them and know that things would come out perfectly. But the last time he trusted someone like that, all Peeta got was a slap in the face and his heart broken by the one person in the world that he should trust- his mother. She never had faith in him, he knew it. But that day just confirmed his worst fear; she would never have faith in him, no matter what he did.

* * *

**So, I know it's a bit of a sad ending there with Peeta, but don't shoot me for it! Thank you for reading! Please review, and thank you to all who favorited/followed me and Understanding! It is very apprieciated! I thrive off of them! Thank you again for reading, and I should have the next chapter up (hopefully) by the 15th! Until next time,**

**~theoddpoetgirl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm so terribly sorry about not updating for forever! It's been a bit overwhelming lately. I was pleasantly suprised, though, about all the favorites/follows I've gotten even though I haven't updated, so thank you to those of you put your faith in me to update! :) So here it is, guys, your next chapter of Understanding. Be prepared. ;)**

**~theoddpoetgirl**

* * *

Harry paid little mind to the fact that Hermione and Ron had just left.

The wheels began to slowly turn inside of Harry's mind. Ideas branched out into elaborate plans and complicated schemes. His head tossed at him one idea that Harry wanted to dismiss as soon as he could, but he found himself toying with it for much longer than he should have.

'What if you wouldn't have been so jealous of Ron?'

Harry began to start a conversation with himself in his mind.

"I wasn't jealous, I was just curious."

'That sounds like something a guilty person would say…'

"I'm not guilty!" He thought back in a silent telepathic shout.

'What a terrible person, to envy one's own best mate and not even admit to it…'

Harry didn't respond to this thought. He felt the words strike him like lightning, the electricity flowing through his mind and into his soul. He thought the voice correct.

'What a terrible person...'

That phrase echoed in his thoughts. He tried to prove the lingering words wrong, tried to think of all the things good he had done, but his efforts were lacking. He only drew up memories of destruction and horror. He rolled over thoughts of every person who had died for or because of him. His list, he found, only increased the more he tried to think away from it all.

_Mom, dad, _pause_._

Deep breath.

_Dumbledore, Cedric, Sirius._

Pause.

He was fading into a creation of his head, a labyrinth of thought with no way out. He felt himself sliding into a state of his thoughts that could only be considered comatose. Harry knew that the list included many more, and sadly several more to come. When the black hole of deliberation had almost swallowed him whole, he was brought back to Earth by the clearing of a throat.

"Um, Harry…Your friends headed back home. I think they were expecting you to follow soon…"

The moment seemed to slow quite substantially, but then came back into focus sharply when her words broke through the barriers of his state. It seemed that during his time away from the world, every word in his head was siphoned out and leaving his mouth with nothing to say.

"Er..I..Um..," He managed to stammer out.

"Better get back to them?" Peeta cut in.

"Yes. Get back to them now. I'll see you all soon." And with that, he dissolved before their eyes, left without a trace or sign that anything had once inhabited the spot before them. Peeta wasted no time in telling the others how he felt.

"What the heck is this? It isn't safe! What if it is the Capitol trying to make sure the Districts aren't corrupt? These people could be Snow's top informants!"

"I don't think they are," spoke Haymitch. Katniss quickly pondered how much this man went through, and why he hid his knowledge beneath the layers of anger and alcohol.

"Think about it. The freaks from Freakville are too proud to say, even if they were lying, that they aren't from Crazytown. They have excessive pride, but it's only supported by the stupidity of what they think rather than the truth of what they don't know," Haymitch continued.

Katniss began to further ponder the inner machinations of Haymitch Abernathy's mind. He was right. He would truly be an asset to them more than a pain_ if_ he stayed sober.

"But think about the risk involved! People back home, people we love could get killed!" Peeta fought back. He had never been so feisty in his life, but this was different. He had something to fight for now. He did not want his love to be ended by war, but at the same time, he did not want the reason for war to end his love.

Katniss decided to jump in now, "Peeta, it's what's best. For Panem and all its future generations. I'm sure that Madge would understand if you had to, you know; postpone things for a while to make the world a better place."

This made Peeta snap.

"How do you think she's taking this, huh? Her best friend and her boyfriend reaped in the same year? When we were allowed to say goodbye, her father wouldn't even let her in the same room as me. I suppose he knew that I wouldn't have a chance. That it would be easier for her to not say a goodbye. That it would be less painful for her. I never got to say goodbye. I never got to kiss my Madge goodbye…"

"Oh, suck it up, lover boy. You ain't the only with problems in the world," Haymitch said.

_"Leave it to Haymitch to ruin a completely romantic moment_," Katniss thought.

"Peeta, I know Madge. She loves you, trust me. She's told me this, several times."

"_Too many times. It's almost a bit obnoxious,"_ Katniss thought silently.

"I know that she loves me, but that's not the point. She needs to know that I love her. That my heart skips a beat when I hear her voice, that when her lips touch mine the world stops around us, that when she's says 'I love you' to me, I feel like I have no other purpose in life than to love her back. Her happiness is my priority, her laughter must be heard, and her smile must be seen. "

Neither Katniss nor Haymitch knew how to respond to this sudden declaration of love. But they didn't have to, because another voice did.

"Oh, Peeta! That was so beautiful! Do you plan to go into writing when you grow up?"

They all spun around, and when they laid eyes on the speaker, the waves of shock could be felt miles away.

"Because I know people who could help you," spoke a jubilant Effie Trinket.

Haymitch and Katniss looked at each other and swapped expressions. Peeta just stared at her with a look of confusion. Even Haymitch had nothing to say back to her, right away that is. After a few seconds of wonder on Effie's end, and terror on everybody else's, Haymitch finally found the words to make up the unspoken sentence:

"How long have you-"

But Effie was 2 steps ahead.

"How long have I been here? Is that what you were going to ask? How much have I heard?" The bubbly Effie Trinket had now turned sarcastic.

'She could give Haymitch a run for his money if she keeps going,' Katniss thought.

"Well, to answer your question Mr. Abernathy, I think I've heard enough to go to the Capitol and turn you in for treason."

Peeta knew Effie to be more of a coward then that, but he also knew that she was the type of person who, if they have all the control, are more lenient with their power.

"Effie. I know you. You're such a good person. You wouldn't want to ruin the Games, would you? They would have to reap new tributes. So much more planning. Wouldn't that be a rude thing to do? I know you, Effie. You're not rude. You fight the rude," Peeta nervously spouted his monologue, hoping this would appeal to her.

"Relax sensitive baker boy. I won't turn you in."

A look of relief weaved its way into the features of the group, but the panic began to creep into their faces when she continued.

"I won't turn you in if and only if I'm allowed to do something too."

"And what the hell do you want to do about it? You love your silly little Capitol. You're practically its poster child. I would even say that you enjoy the slaying as much as your little Capitol cronies. Why would you want to stop it?" Haymitch spoke the thought that ran through everyone's minds.

She began to reach into her skirt, its magenta ruffles swaying when a pocket appeared out of nowhere. She pulled out of that invisible pocket a thin, carved cherry colored stick that was slightly longer than a ruler.

"Because Mr. Abernathy. One more witch on your side means one more thing I have to hang over your head."

* * *

**So how was _that _little twist? I love doing that! Once again, many thanks to everyone who followed/ favorited me and the story. And thank you to all the reviews! Reviews make me so happy :) Until next time,**

**~theoddpoetgirl**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone! I'm so so so so sorry for the lack of updates! I hope that this chapter makes up for it! I've been uber busy earning colloge credits and it's only my freshmen year of high school! If this were tumblr, I would hashtag the phrase "no social life" but it's not! Speaking on the subject of tumblr, I have one now! Come follow me at .com and I'll follow you back! So please, I'm very sorry for not updating and I would love it if your forgave me. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~theoddpoetgirl**_

* * *

"Effie...A _witch_..._Effie_?" the group of 3 thought synonymously.

"I always knew you were a _bitch_, but I would have never guessed a witch," Haymitch said, not missing a single beat.

"Well thank you for that Mr. Abernathy, but-"

"It's Haymitch, sweetheart."

"Okay then, Mr. Sweetheart, but I must inform you all that this is serious. Harry Potter is here, in our world and that was never supposed to happen."

"What do you mean, in our world?" asked Peeta.

"I'm sure he explained to you that there are two worlds, the magic world and the muggle world. The two are never supposed to intermingle. And they just did, by him telling you. Now normally when a magical being reveals his secret to muggles, our government knows about it and you get punished. But he didn't get a notice on the spot because the magical government doesn't know this place exists. That's bad."

"It makes sense." Katniss spoke up.

"How? I'm lost…" Peeta spoke the truth. He truly was lost. How did it make sense?

"Think about it. They don't know we exist, we don't know they exist. There's obviously someone tied to both ends who doesn't want either place knowing about the other."

"Very good, Katniss. So-"

"So then how do you know about it? How do you know we exist? Are you that tie?" Katniss demanded of Effie.

"Sadly, no. Otherwise these Hunger Games wouldn't exist. I would've informed the Ministry and they would be finished."

"Then why haven't you informed the Ministry?" Katniss questioned.

"For the same reason I came here. It's too dangerous in my world right now. I didn't know where else to go. The whole magical world was, and currently is being threatened, so I just apparated to somewhere, anywhere and I ended up here. In the Capitol that is. It was like fate. A Capitol accent sounds just like a British one, so I fit right in. I created myself from there. Got a job to where I'd be travelling most of the time, so I wouldn't have to create that deep and detailed of a story. Besides, people here are quite snobbish anyways and didn't care about where I came from. They didn't ask, so I've never told."

"Well it seems you've adopted that snobbish attitude," remarked Haymitch.

"Only for you, _sweetheart," _she retorted.

"How is your world in danger? I mean, you're magical, you can demolish anything." Peeta asked.

"The same way your world is. People use their power in all the wrong ways. It affected most of us indirectly, but one person very severely. And that would be-"

"Harry Potter," mumbled Katniss.

"Yes. He told you all about it then?"

"No. He didn't tell me anything at all. I just had a feeling."

"Ah. He carries that certain air about him, doesn't he?" Effie smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. So how is your world in danger? Who uses their magic for bad?" Katniss asked, but she felt ridiculous as she did. She was talking like she was in a fairytale! Magic and wizards and things she deemed imaginary.

"There's an awful man out there by that used to be called Tom Riddle. Now he goes by Lord Voldemort. Now normally, someone wouldn't call him Lord Voldemort, they would say he-who-must-not-be-named, but I call him Lord Voldemort. It's silly to avoid a name because of fear."

"And what did he do?" Peeta wondered out loud.

"I left because he was recruiting wizards, and if they didn't serve under his command, he killed them. I left because I didn't want to have to obey under his rule or die. Right now, after several years of resting up for his big comeback, he's back and more powerful than ever. I don't want to risk it by telling the Ministry because the chances of him having people infiltrating the system are too great."

"Ah, the Barbie has brains!" Haymitch faked surprise; his voice was almost dripping with sarcasm.

"More than you," she shot back.

"Guys, really? Look at our situation, and tell me, do you _really _think that now is the time to do this?" Peeta barked.

_God, can they put it aside for two seconds? People's lives are at stake!_ He thought to himself. _Madge's life._

"Peeta's right. Stop it, both of you. We've just picked a fight against the Capitol and all you two are doing is flirting with each other," Katniss barked.

Both Effie and Haymitch flushed bright red at this accusation. They both began to speak at the same time:

"Well I never!"

"That's a load of shit."

Katniss allowed a small smirk to toy at her lips, a small victory knowing that she hit a vein in both of them. But she let the small smile fade just as quickly as she let it appear because the harsh reality that she had been thrust into came back into her mind.

"Ok, Harry will back tomorrow I think. So what do we do until then?" Katniss decided that she wouldn't let the awkward tension linger any longer.

"We can work on your etiquette!" Suggested a fully recovered Effie Trinket. If you hadn't been in the room moments ago, you would never detect that this woman had been the victim of a low blow from a teenager.

"No," Peeta, Haymitch and Katniss all said at the same time. Effie looked slightly bemused.

The three sat in silence for a couple of awkward moments before anyone said anything. It was Haymitch who found the right words to break the silence.

"So you have a wand and can do all this magical stuff, right?"

Effie knew that this wasn't headed anywhere good, but she played along for the sake of not wanting the quiet to come back.

"Yes, Haymitch. Why do you ask?" she sounded exasperated.

"You have all these powers and magic and you still keep your face like that?"

Peeta and Katniss couldn't hold back that laugh. Haymitch _did_ have a point with all that makeup Effie wore.

Surprisingly enough, Effie laughed along. When the three heard her laugh, their laughing ceased immediately.

"Sweetheart," Haymitch began," that was an insult. Directed at you. You're not supposed to laugh," he said this slowly, as if talking to a small child who didn't understand.

In between laughs, Effie managed to choke out a response.

"I…..hate it…..as...much…as…you do!" the sentence came difficultly to her while her breath was lost in between cackles and words.

Her laughing finally ceased and they managed to get an explanation out of her.

"I can't stand it. I literally have to go to the store and pick out the most repulsive things to dress in. It's terrible! You don't appreciate normal clothing enough, I assure you."

They rest of the day was spent just hanging around. There wasn't much they could do until Harry returned the next day. Peeta sat by the window, looking out on the country of Panem trying to make the best of the situation. Haymitch retreated to his room to drink. Katniss urged him not to because they needed him sober, but he did have a point when he said this would be the last opportunity he could have drink. She didn't stop him when he grabbed about 5 random bottles of alcohol and sulked off to his room. Effie tried to engage Katniss in conversation, but Katniss didn't feel like talking and she could sense it and stopped. Eventually, Katniss did what Peeta did and stared out the windows. She thought that maybe Effie would be helpful. Of course now she didn't have a choice. Effie was involved. As if reading her thoughts, Effie walked over to Katniss and sat next to her.

"What do you want, Effie?"

"If you want to talk about anything, you know I'm here, Katniss."

"Ok."

"I mean it. It's nice to get some things off your chest once in a while."

"I'm sure it is."

"Look, I know you perceive me as a Capitol freak, and have ever since I was appointed District 12 escort, but I'm not. I hate it just as much as you do."

"I'm sure you do."

"Katniss, if this is going to work, there has to be a level of trust involved. Obviously, that trust currently doesn't exist. That needs to change."

"Does it?"

"Quit trying to resist me! I'm offering you help here and all you're doing is being a brute!"

Katniss didn't respond.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I shouldn't have said that. Forgive me that was extremely rude."  
"You really need to channel your anger better Effie," Katniss forgave with a small smirk.

The escort smiled. She knew she got through whether the girl wanted her to or not.

"I'll try to work on that. Are we good?"

"For now."

"I can work with that."

"Ok, if we _tru_st each other, Effie, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"When are you and Haymitch going to get married?"

* * *

_**Sorry I keep including so many Hayffie feels. I just love the ship! I'll try to limit them from now on... Speaking of feels (sorry, I digress a lot if you haven't noticed yet), I'm beginning to write another story (that may or may not contribute to why this one hasn't been updated in forever *looks around suspiciously*)! I can tell you right now that it's Harry Potter, not a crossover like this one. I'll reveal more about it in later chapters of this fic, and I'm promise this time I really will try to keep my updating consistant. Other news: BETA NEEDED for this story! Message me if interested! Thank you! Until next time,**_

_**~theoddpoetgirl**_


End file.
